Emly San-Le Marre
Also known as Emly Laren First hero of Trodia, The great Western Explorer, The Empire Builder The region of Marreth was named for her. San-Le Marre was born in Trodia in Oe1299 and she is often considered one of the first true heroes of Trodia. Often internationally overshadowed by the work of the more famous, Jovess Astare, Emly San-Le Marre was important to the expansion of the new “Trodian Empire”. Background Born to wealthy merchants in Trodia, Oe1299, Emly grew up in the finest schools and attended Maxford University at Vallos when she turned 20. She was considered a gifted fighter as well as a thinker. Upon return to Trodia in Oe1273 at the age of 26, Emly began raising funds for a westward expedition, which had been largely avoided because of the imbalance of Feral fighting ability to that of Eyrsan people. Discovery of the West In Oe1268, at the age of 31, San-Le Marre acquired a new ship, Torrenhull with the aid of her family and set out to discover the west. Claiming she would "find the source" of the old Trodian River, she renamed it for herself on the outset of her journey. River Marreth remains the name of the body of water into modern day. Mapping the River Marreth Painstakingly traveling and detailing the shores of River Marreth, it took her 6 years to reach the source, which she named The Black Peaks in Oe1262. She traveled miles inland at every tributary, and recorded wildlife and the Feral people from a distance. For a brief stint in Oe1264, she traveled down what she at first believed to be a tributary for River Marreth, but actually flowed into the Iron Marsh. The Iron Marsh San-Le Marre led land parties to discover the Iron Marsh after returning from Triada in Oe1261 and took heavy losses. San-Le Marre actually lost her leg from the knee down during an engagement with Ferals- she was taking cover in the Marsh and stumbled on a marsh dragon nest. San-Le Marre returned in Oe1259 but continued to head out to 'the west' for the majority of her career. She retired from exploration in Oe1233 at the age of 66. She fell into largely into obscurity in the family merchant business, eventually running it after the passing of her mother. She married a man named Sonis Laren in Oe1231, and gladly changed her name to Emly Laren, avoiding public adoration. She is remembered as her adventures, but also contributed heavily to the management of her family's merchant company, prompting many rival business to use her management style. She is known as "Emly San-Le Marre, the Explorer" and "Emly Laren, the Merchant". Laren passed away in her sleep during the winter of Oe1171, living over 60 years after finishing her travels. San Le-Marre was one of the longest living Eyrsans on record (128 years old). Legacy San-Le Marre is credited with thousands of discoveries including animal species, geological discoveries and with mapping what would eventually be the Trodian Empire. A list of her other legacies include: * Namesake of the region, Marreth, as well as the River Marreth * The name Emly San-Le Marre has evolved to read Emly San-LeMarre and eventually Emly LeMarre. Combined with the phonics of the famous DeMarc Family, it became customary for well-to do family names to be preceded by short prefix. Most notably, the Tristanne Family attempted to rebrand themselves as being "more" Trodian by briefly changing the family name to "LeTristanne".